We Are Your Life
by stevenevets
Summary: Two beings create life so they can get fulfillment. But the things they create come into this world confused, each given a story of their own. What will they do in the life they were given? (Rated T for violence and minor language.)
1. Prologue

**We are your life**

Prologue 

There was once an entire universe with nothing in it. No being roamed it for many years, until one day where two mysterious god-like beings formed. Both took the shape of giant human hands covered by white gloves, and nothing else. Although their appearances were alike, they had very different personalities. One wanted direct results in life, specifically, and was very serious. The other wanted to see action 24/7. He craved it.

The serious hand became known as Master Hand. The other hand became known as Crazy Hand.

Together they figured out that they could both get what they wanted, if with their powers, they could create their fulfillment.

He suddenly woke up in what seemed to be some sort of...abyss. He was falling endlessly, or was he floating? Wait, who exactly was he?

Suddenly both Master Hand and Crazy Hand appeared towards Him.

"Welcome," greeted Master Hand. "I am Master Hand, and this is Crazy Hand. We strive for two different things. However we worked together to create you, and what you will be doing forever, so we can both get what we want.

You are the first one we created."

Crazy Hand then jerking his fingers around and said something unintelligible.

"You will be known as Mario," Master Hand proclaimed. "You will fight against other fighters we create in coliseums we also create. You will never die, but when you are not fighting, you will get to live in luxury. It's a win-win."

"Others are coming soon, Mario," He assured. "Now, off to the mansion with you."

And with that, he was gone.

Mario appeared in what seemed to be a bedroom. Is this the mansion the mysterious Master Hand was talking about? He observed the bedroom. There was nothing in it other than a bed, and a door to a personal balcony. He checked that out, and found that the Mansion was floating in a cloudy place, almost like heaven. A better trade off than the abyss he was just in. He also saw many other bedrooms. How many people were going to be here? His head began to hurt.

Mario left his bedroom, and found the hall he was in seemed almost endless. Was anyone else here yet? He turned left and walked right into someone. This person quickly reacted and jumped back pointing his sword at Mario, who jumped back to the corner away from the sword tip.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHERE ARE WE?" The man shouted. He was frightened.

"P-Please! Put your s-sword down!" Mario shouted. "I'm not sure either! I'm scared too!"

The other man slowly put his sword away. The man wore a blue tunic, and had strange, pointy ears. His eyes were as blue as his tunic and his hair was a dark blonde. Mario could tell this man was made to look important to something.

"I'm M-Mario," He said, holding out his hand sheepishly. "What's y-yours?"

The man slowly shook Mario's hand. "They said my name was Link," He said.

"Who? Master Hand?" Asked Mario

"Yes...do you know who he is?"

"Not really. As far as I know he created me...might have created you."

Link backed away.

"I was created only minutes ago...but I shouldn't even know what creation is. How do we have this knowledge?" He asked.

Mario pondered on it for a minute. It made his head hurt. Again.

"Look Link, maybe we shouldn't think about that just yet. There's still a lot we don't know. Like this mansion we're in. What else is in it? Maybe we should explore. Get to know each other a little better. Somehow," Suggested Mario.

Link agreed, and they tried to find a way out of the maze of bedrooms. Or something else.

A/N: Thank you for reading the prologue! Now, I know that smash mansions are a overused trope, but I'm trying to put a little bit more of a mystery surrounding it. Plus, it's not just in the mansion. Fighting can be substantial.

Also, all characters are based on their default appearance in Smash Bros Ultimate. At the time of writing this said game is not currently out but it is currently the most up to date versions of the characters.

I hope you like where this story will be going! (also author's notes will be used very sparingly. Promise.)


	2. Chapter I: Spirit

**Chapter I: Spirit**

Mario and Link wandered throughout the seemingly endless bedroom hallway.

"So," Link began. "I meant to ask earlier, do you feel like someone is missing?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Mario. "We're the only two that really exist."

"It's just...I feel like there's someone that I should be protecting. Not you, but I feel like it is almost my duty. And on the other side of the coin, it feels like there is specifically someone I should be protecting that person from."

Mario suddenly felt that people were missing too. However it was more people than what Link mentioned.

"I have that feeling too now," Mario admitted. "But it isn't to protect someone, it more like I'm supposed to save someone...two people, actually, from someone else. And someone is supposed to help me. A few people, actually."

"That sounds very specific," said Link.

"Ah, it does. But that's what I feel."

They walked in silence until they came across an elevator.

"Well, this is how we get around," Said Link. "Let us enter."

Despite the long hallway, there were not many floors below them. They were on floor "Bedrooms 2," and below them was "Bedrooms 1." Below that it was simply labeled "Ground Floor."

They decided that was the place to go.

From the Ground Floor elevator settled a lounge with a large sofa set around a fireplace. Next to that was a Kitchen. Both exited the elevator.

"I bet there's more to this," explained Mario. "But I think I'm done walking around for awhile." He layed down on the couch.

Link was enraged.

"Are you serious?" Link yelled. "We still don't even know how big this place is! And you want to sleep?!"

"Yep."

"Fine, so be it. You are being very lazy, you know. Do you even comb your hai-"

Link was cut off by the elevator doors opening. Both Mario and Link looked towards it.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Mario.

Inside was something very strange to the two. It was a short, pink sphere, with little nubs for hands and two big red feet.

Link walked towards the strange creature. "Hello, and how are you? Welcome to whatever this mansion is. I am Link, and that _lazy bloke_ over there is Mario. What is your name?" Link crouched down held his hand out.

The creature simply waddled in place and shouted "Hi!"

Link did not lose his form. "Hello! What is your name?"

The creature simply smiled at Link.

Link stood up. "Mario, I don't think this thing can speak." Said Link

Mario peeked over the couch. "What is your name?" Mario yelled

The creature did a little dance.

"Well it's cute," admitted Mario, "Sure ain't smart though."

"Indeed," Admitted Link. "Not even sure if it understands us."

The Creature waddled to the kitchen and got an apple out. He opened his mouth and inhaled the fruit.

Mario got up from the couch and stepped back.

"Don't let that thing get near me!" Yelled Mario.

Suddenly, the elevator door opened again, and the three looked in its direction. This time, a tall suit of armor stepped out. It simply looked around before noticing Link and Mario. They simply stared at each other until Link walked up to greet the newcomer.

"...and this is Mario, and we don't know what that other thing is. Now, what is your name?"

The Suit of Armor did not respond for a few seconds, until they finally shook Link's hand.

"My name is Samus. Samus Aran."

Link noticed that Samus was most certainly female, telling from her voice.

"Oh, You're a lady?" Link Asked.

"Yeah," replied Samus. "Got a problem with that?"

"Oh, no. Of course not."

"Alright then," said Samus. She looked around. "Where are we?"

"We're not sure either," replied Mario.

"Oh, but I know where you will be going," said a ominous voice. The ceiling disappeared and the abyss from before took its place. Then appeared Master Hand.

All four looked at him.

"Why are we here, Master Hand?" Link shouted. "What fulfillment did you create us for?"

"My boy, you will soon figure this out," replied Master Hand. "As the four of you will be fighting each other at the **Battlefield!"**

End Chapter


	3. Chapter II: The First of Many

**Chapter II: The First of Many**

Mario, Link, Samus, and The Creature were quickly teleported to a giant field of rock and cement. Except, this field was floating in a sea of clouds. Three smaller platforms floated above them. Master Hand and Crazy Hand could not be seen by the four, but they were watching.

"Now it seems that you haven't properly met our pink friend," Master Hands voice Boomed. "That is Kirby. Don't let his cute appearance fool you. He's as durable of a brawler as you three are."

Link looked towards the sky. "So what are we supposed to do?" He asked.

"The basic rules," Master Hand explained. "Are to get your oppenents to fly off the stage, and you are declared champion. I assume a better way to say it is to _smash_ your foes off the battleground.

"As it is the first battle, I will streamline the more complex rules. You will each have one stocked life. A 'stocked life' is how many turns you have to fight after you've been thrown off stage. These will increase in numbers eventually, but for the time being we will go with one."

"Where do we go when we get thrown off with our last stocked life?" Mario asked.

"You will be simply transported back to the mansion, without a single scratch. You will be able to watch the remaining fight from there, if you wish," concluded Master Hand.

"Now, enough talk! It is time for a brawl! Get ready!" Exclaimed Master Hand.

"3...2...1... _START!"_

The four didn't know what to do. They all generally liked each other. But someone had to make the first jab.

Or, more specifically, the first missle launch.

Samus fires a missle at Link, but he quickly dodges. It hits the floor. Link then throws a bomb at Samus, takes out his Shekiah Slate, and dentonates it. Samus fully takes that hit, and does get knocked back a little bit.

Then Mario came running in. He took a few jabs at Link and then threw some fireballs at him. Link swun his Master Sword at Mario, but then Mario ducked, and he kicked Link from below. Link toppled to the floor. Mario jumped over him, and Link quickly got up. Then Mario ran back at Link and used a powerful uppercut attack: Super Jump Punch. From the impact, Link fell off the stage and was unable to recover. He became the first person to lose. Mario began laughing.

"Hah, be careful who you call lazy, swordwiel-"

Mario was cut off as he was suddenly sucked in by Kirby, and was fully in Kirby's mouth.

"What the hell?" Muttered Samus.

Mario muffled shouting could be heard. Suddenly Kirby released Mario. Kirby then used...a fireball?

"Wait a second! You copied my powers?" Asked Mario.

"It looks like when he sucks someone in, he copies their powers and their appearance!" Samus realized. "See? He has your hat on."

Kirby then used a move of his own. He pulled out a hammer, and a firey charge surrounded him. He hit Mario with the hammer. Hard.

Mario was too distracted about Kirby's copy ability to be ready to recover from the below. He fell off the stage.

It was then left to Samus and Kirby.

Samus began to charge her arm cannon. A powerful orb of energy began to for. Kirby suddenly floated to on top of Samus and...became a rock? He came crashing down. Samus was hit by the attack, but was able to react quickly. She fired the beam at Kirby, and he flew off stage, but he recovered and floated back to the battlefield.

"Shit!" Samus exclaimed. Samus then simply grabbed Kirby and threw him off the stage. Not far enough, though, has he began to float back. Samus then quickly fired a missle at Kirby. He was gone.

"And the winner is... _SAMUS!"_

Samus had become the first winner. The four of them expected the winner would get something.

Samus, without a word spoken, was teleported to the Mansion. Link and Mario looked at her.

"What did you get?" Mario asked.

"...Nothing. Just got put back here." Samus replied.

"What? Even if you win you get nothing?" Link yelled. "Then what's the point?"

Suddenly the elevator opened. Except this time, two people walked out. One was dressed in a yellow and blue striped shirt, ballcap, and had a baseball bat in hand.

The other looked...very similar to Mario. Taller, but similar. Mario walked to this "Other Mario."

"...Brother?"

End Chapter

-0-

 **A/N** Thank you for reviewing, following and favoriting! Makes me happy that people are enjoying the story so far! There's still a lot in store.

As you might have noticed this story has no cover image. If anyone is interested in making the cover art, feel free to DM me! You'll get credit in the story description.

Again, thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter III: Filled Gaps

**Chapter III: Filled Gaps**

"Wait, what?" Link asked.

Mario observed the "Other Mario" from several angles. Mario then stood in front on him, and the two quickly high-fived.

"What the hell is going on?" Samus whispered to Link.

"Link!" Mario shouted. "This was that person I was talking about! That feeling that I should be fighting along with someone, it's him!"

"How do you know he's you're brother, then?" Link asked.

"I don't know. Once I saw him something in my head told me all I needed to know about him."

"Strange," Link replied. He looked at "Other Mario."

"So, what's your name, friend?"

"Oh! My name is...uh...Lu-Luigi!" He said

"And that's your brother?"

"He h-has to be!"

"Hmm. Looks like Master Hand is still writing all of our stories," Samus concluded. "Wait, wasn't there some kid with him?"

"Oh, The boy with the cap?" Luigi said. "That's Ness! W-We met upstairs."

"Where did he go, though?" Mario asked. "He was right there."

Everyone suddenly heard a fridge shut behind them, and Ness was getting a steak out from the fridge.

"Hi." He said.

Samus walked to the child. "Wait, how old are you?"

"13."

"And you know how to cook a steak?"

"Well, kind of," Ness revealed. "Here, I'll show everyone." Ness put the steak on a plate, and stepped back. He put his right hand in a "finger-gun" gesture and lifted it towards his face. He then quickly pointed it at the steak and yelled "PK Fire!"

A streak of fire shot from his fingertips and it hit the steak. It became fully cooked.

Mario stepped back a little bit. "Mama mia, you people just keep getting more scarier," He said. Everyone else applauded.

Link stepped forward. "Blimey! That's something!" He yelled. "I'm already scared to fight you."

"Heh heh, thanks," Ness replied. "Also, I meant to ask, what is that?"

"Oh, that's Kirby," Replied Mario. "We're not too sure what he is either. Now if you excuse me, I would like to get to know my brother a little more. Let's go over here Luigi ."

The two walked over the hallway that is in between the kitchen and the lounge, which no one yet had gone further down.

"Those are some guys, huh Luigi," Said Mario.

"Y-You bet, Mario, but I'm not sure if I'm all that excited to do this f-fighting thing...in fact I'm frightened!" Luigi admitted

"Oh, don't worry, bro. If you get knocked out, you get transported back here without a scratch. Like nothing happened." Mario assured.

"Really?"

"Yep, I know because I lost in the round I was just in."

"Wow. G-Guess I'll have to get ready then."

"Yeah, who knows what that kid can do."

Link was thinking to himself. If he was only made to fight others forever, then what is the point of it all? Will he ever die?

Link became greatly upset, as he sit on the lounge chair while everyone else talked about magic fire steak for another hour.

Suddenly the elevator door opened, and like usual, everyone put their attention on to it.

Inside was another girl, with long, thick blond hair, a white and pink dress, and similar pointy ears to Link's.

Link felt a connection that he mentioned was empty earlier with Mario. However, admittedly, he was nervous to talk to her. He quickly got feelings for her the more he looked at her. Suddenly she looked in Link's direction and Link quickly turned his head in the other direction. The girl also felt a connection had been made. She walked towards Link and sat next to him on the couch.

"You felt it too, didn't you?" She asked.

Link slowly nodded. He was too timid at the moment to speak or even look at her.

"Well, my name is Zelda," She said, holding her hand up. Link quickly shook her hand. "Link," he replied.

"Are you ok?" Zelda asked, worried.

"YEP EVERYTHING'S JUST FINE!" He said, a little bit too loud. He was blush. Zelda noticed this and giggled a little bit.

"We should both go explain our strange 'connection' to the others here," Zelda said. "I haven't met anyone else here yet anyway!"

Link got up quickly. "Yesthatsoundsgood" Link said, a little bit too quickly.

He was a nervous wreck.

 **A/N: A little FYI, Zero Suit Samus and Sheik are not counted as different people from Samus and Zelda in this story. They are the same people here (even though Sheik will not be in this fanfiction, sorry) not everyone will be making an appearance either. Kirby already can hardly talk, but Donkey and Diddy Kong can't talk period and I just didn't come up with an interesting story for any of them because well, it's only donkey Kong. Both of them will not be in this fanfiction.**

 **The next chapter is when stuff really gets intresting though. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter IV: Help!

**Chapter IV: Help!**

Master Hand realized he screwed up. Gave them too much intelligence. He should have listened to Crazy Hand; given them no intellegence at all...too late to take it away. And if they took it away from most of the newcomers they created it would feel out of place.

 _"Well, maybe I can shove in a few idiots in there later,"_ Master Hand thought to himself. _"But look at the bright side. If they bond with each other away from the battlefield, it'll make the fights much more dramatic."_ Maybe he didn't screw up. Only time will tell. But was time to create some more newcomers.

"The two of you will fight against each other and more on a battlefield," Master Hand explained. "And after, you will be transp-"

"Yeah, one question, creepy hand guy," One newcomer, an angel, asked. "Why does this thing over here look like it want to eat me for supper?"

"Well, he's a dinosaur. Or something. He wants to eat everyone," Assured Master Hand. "Don't worry though. None of you can die."

"Oh...heh heh. Nice dinosaur..."

"Now, you will be known as Pit, and you will be known as Bowser."

The elevator door opened and Pit came running out.

"I don't know who you people are," Pit yelled. "But you can't be worse than him!" Bowser was blowing fire in his direction. Everyone, and I mean _everyone,_

had their attention. This turtle-dinosaur-creature was bad news.

"Wait, can we even attack out of the battlefield?" Mario asked.

"Who cares?" Cried Ness. "Let's give this guy a taste of his own medicine! PK FIRE!"

The familiar streak of flame hit Bowser from behind. He quickly turned around.

"I don't know who you are but that other guy is probably fine but you sure aren't!" Ness quickly said, scared.

Mario and Luigi has that familiar feeling that a gap had been filled. They looked at each other.

"The guy who we're supposed take down?" Mario asked.

"Yep," Luigi replied.

"Well, let's test your fighting skills now. Let's go!" With that, the two ran out to fight him, both beginning ironically with fireballs.

Pit turned around, and now having room to attack, pulled an arrow back from his bow and release. Clear shot. Bowser stumbled a bit, but got back up quickly.

Bowser quickly threw his hand to the right, and Luigi went flying, right into the fridge. Samus finally jumped in and fired several missles in his direction. Did almost nothing.

"Man, can this guy ever get beat down?" Samus muttered to herself.

Kirby then walked over and sucked Bowser into his mouth.

Everyone looked at him wide eyed. He could suck things in that big?

Kirby went over to the elevator, opened the doors, and spat him out. The doors then closed.

"And Kirby saves the day!" Ness cheered.

Kirby simply did a little dance.

Mario and Pit ran over to Luigi, who had just been met face to face with a fridge.

"Bro, are you ok?" Mario asked.

"Y-Yeah, Mario, I'm o-key doke," Luigi replied.

"Hey, sorry I got you thrown into a fridge," Pit apologized. "If I didn't act like an idiot when running out that wouldn't have happened."

"I-It's okay," Luigi said. "What's y-your name anyway?"

"Pit."

Both Mario and Luigi shook hands with Pit.

"Wait a second, where the heck was Link and that girl the whole time?" Mario asked.

Ness was nearby.

"Oh," Ness said, almost out of breath. "I think Link likes that girl or something. They've been in the lounge. I kept hearing Link speak really quickly or loudly. Sometimes both."

"Might have been that person he said he was supposed to protect," Mario realized.

"Oh yeah, Link?" Samus walked in. "Definitely likes that girl. Her name is...Zelda I think. When I walked by I saw his face all red and he was looked away smiling sometimes. Then he may of started crying for no reason."

"Oh! I haven't met them," Pit said.

"Wait Pit," Mario said. "If with a girl he likes maybe you shouldn-"

Pit ran over to the lounge, where Link was inexplicably crying and Zelda had no idea what to do.

"HELLO! I'M PIT!" He yelled. Both Link and Zelda were startled.

"Ok, bye."

Bowser stumbled all the way to his bedroom where he almost fell on the floor. When in his bedroom his punched the wall. How could he had failed?

"Bowser!" Master Hand yelled. He appeared from the Abyss again. "You are to only fight _on_ the battlefield. This is not the Battlefield!"

Bowser looked towards the floor.

"Don't worry, we're about to have another fight," Master Hand assured. "And it's gonna have a new feature."

End Chapter


End file.
